gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:LS11sVaultBoy
Archive 1 - /Archive 2/ - /Archive 3/ - /Archive 4/ - /Archive 5/ - /Archive 6/ - /Archive 7/ - /Archive 8/ - /Archive 9/ - /Archive 10/ - /Archive 11/ New Street Layout I'm working on a new layout to clean up street pages. I know you've been working on them, so could you put the new layouts on there. See Little Bighorn for how it looks. Leo68 (talk) 23:20, September 12, 2015 (UTC) Also, do we have an infobox for it? Leo68 (talk) 23:21, September 12, 2015 (UTC) Yo Hey Vaulty, long time no see, heh. It's Ilan. Say, do you have Skype? Thought of maintaining contact through there. :P -- iLan (XD • ) 12:36, September 13, 2015 (UTC) Hilite Hey VaultBoy, I want to ask you to remove Andy's orange color on hilite, since I myself and Jamal can't do it, as it is locked for us. AndreEagle17 15:54, September 18, 2015 (UTC) I've just tried and the page is locked. According to wikia, there was a hack and it hasn't been fixed yet. Leo68 (talk) 22:41, September 18, 2015 (UTC) Patrollers Another issue; we are also three down, four if you count Monk. Any suggestions? I know that Myth hunter plans to re-apply, because his inactivity during his probation was down to computer trouble. We still need two more and I can't think of any. I'll be active for the rest of today and most of tomorrow and Sunday so I'll be able to get back to you. Leo68 (talk) 22:44, September 18, 2015 (UTC) ::Hey Leo. About the 3-4 down on patrollers, I'd say it's nothing to rush. The wiki runs fine as it is to me and it doesn't make sense to fill in the gaps with anyone. We should just wait patiently until the right person applies. Some of our past staff didn't deserve the spot really and we don't need that. Just stating my opinion on the large patroller gap. ( ) 23:27, September 18, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 ::With TFG and MH we're sorted for two; and I've proposed it to Thegtaseeker96 for him taking spot three. Clean history, been here since last year and seems to understand policies, particularlly the media policy. Leo68 (talk) 00:17, September 21, 2015 (UTC) ::If there's a response from Thegtaseeker can you deal with it, I won't be back until Friday. For TFG's promotion veto, if you and Jamal have opposite votes, then keep it open until I'm back. He said he'd go for it in a few days. Leo68 (talk) 01:10, September 21, 2015 (UTC) Chat Im on now :) --That Ferrari Guy (talk) 17:21, September 20, 2015 (UTC) Promotion Yo, I'm (feeling) ready for promotion, I think. What do I do? --That Ferrari Guy (talk) 16:12, September 21, 2015 (UTC) : Right, I'm ready now. Can you set it up, or shall I? That Ferrari Guy (talk) 14:50, September 22, 2015 (UTC) Minimum Amount of Edits Hey Vault, can you tell me what is the minimum amount of edits needed for a patroller here?--MythHunter 02:41, September 25, 2015 (UTC) RE: Patroller I'd like a Trevor artwork as my staff picture. Could you search one for me? Thegtaseeker96 (talk) 22:28, September 27, 2015 (UTC) : And, btw, I'm not American, I'm Brazilian like 558050 and Andre! Thegtaseeker96 (talk) 22:34, September 27, 2015 (UTC) RE:Patroller Mk. II That's the perfect pic! Thanks for the help. Thegtaseeker96 (talk) 23:08, September 27, 2015 (UTC) : Hey Tom! Just checking the staff page and I noticed that my picture seems to be smaller than the others. Could you fix it? Thegtaseeker96 (talk) 14:21, September 28, 2015 (UTC) Hilite Update I see there's no change on the signature colours of Andy, TFG and now Thegtaseeker. I spoke to wikia, and they said they'd fix it, but there's nothing yet. Is it working for you? Leo68 (talk) 00:33, September 28, 2015 (UTC) I'll go speak to wikia now. No progress >:( Leo68 (talk) 04:31, September 29, 2015 (UTC) I spoke to Merrystar via email. The hilite page should've been fixed (given that TFG and TGS96's colours have changed, I'll assume it worked). The page was renamed, so we should be able to edit them now. Leo68 (talk) 04:03, October 1, 2015 (UTC) Now & Zen Out of wondering, what got you thinking that the picture of this factory (I think it was Liberty Pharmaceuticals) was the Now & Zen dojo? It's never had a location for the past 14 years, so now throw one at it now? Universetwisters (talk) 12:50, September 28, 2015 (UTC) Capitalizing Titles Hey! I've seen lots of missions with the w in "Video Walkthrough" not capitalized. Would you like to continue editing them? Thank you. Branthecan 20:52, September 29, 2015 (UTC) Twitter Hey m8! I was looking at the GrandTheftWiki after I saw post by some people saying it was better than this, and in some respects, they're very right! I already asked about the YouTube, and now I'm thinking about it, there really isn't a point to it. Pretty much everything we make, GTASeries could make it better. It's not a very positive view, but I know how to make it one. I was thinking I could start up the Twitter again, or at least run it, in a way that there would be interesting articles, machinimas, and Snapmatics that are accessible to others who don't really care to look around for it. I'm not gonna flood it with propaganda for the Wiki, or for my personal Twitter or YouTube, those are independant endeavours (hope I splelled that right). I might wanna change the cover photo, and upgrade the prof picture as well. Well, yeah! That's about it! Have a good one and consider it. Mortsnarg (talk) 06:02, October 1, 2015 (UTC) Oh, I could create a new one? I don't know, I just wanna show GTA machinimas and Snapmatics to a larger audience than what there is now. Mortsnarg (talk) 23:37, October 1, 2015 (UTC) I found something right here, you have access to it? Mortsnarg (talk) 14:17, October 2, 2015 (UTC) Facebook? I'm not sure honestly. Maybe What'sApp as well but again, I don't know. Mortsnarg (talk) 22:16, October 2, 2015 (UTC) Myth hunter The feeling is he doesn't need probation next time round, but if you're willing to compromise, we can make it two months, because the policy states: "Probation also applies to previously demoted users re-applying." The inactivity was explained, so his probation could run until the beginning of December instead of January. Leo68 (talk) 18:48, October 2, 2015 (UTC) Request closed, promoted, added to probation list and staff page. Can you add the flag icon? I'll see if the hilite will work. Leo68 (talk) 00:55, October 3, 2015 (UTC) Leeds Ey up. Have you seen the new West Yorkshire police station on Elland Road opposite Leeds' Stadium? Its giant! When did that spring up? • • 19:18, October 3, 2015 (UTC) Andy There's been another incident. Blocked for a month. We're discussing it in chat if you want more insight. Leo68 (talk) 19:59, October 3, 2015 (UTC) GTA 2 Missions Hey, I'm still active. I haven't done any editing recently because I've just been so busy but my next plan of attack was to do the GTA 2 missions, I'd just need someone to do the infoboxes after I've done them. Personally I think that all missions should have their own separate pages which is why I asked to do the GTA London 1961 missions. Hopefully I can get back into the swing of things this week Regulus11 (talk) 12:19, October 4, 2015 (UTC) Shiny Dick's I'd help get an image for it, but I'm certainly not searching that into my broswer xD who knows what'll come up :D • • 20:42, October 9, 2015 (UTC) Did you see it? Dud you see the Vulcan Bomber Flyby? It was brilliant, only one left in the world. Flew over Menwith Hill. :) • • 13:38, October 10, 2015 (UTC) Booty calls Hey VaultBoy, I saw you adding pictures of all Booty calls in TBoGT so I had to tell you: Taylor and Vikky are the last ones needing images, after that, you're pretty much done with booty calls. AndreEagle17 19:50, October 10, 2015 (UTC) AndreEagle17? I got into some edit war if you will with Andre about whether or not the artwork on the Amy Scheckenhausen page is real or not. I removed it since it was clearly fan art and he kept adding it back and locked/protected the page. I asked him about it on his talk page, and he ignored it and put a strikethrough on it. Will there be anything done about it, or is this a case of moderators claiming they know everything that won't be changed? Universetwisters (talk) 21:06, October 12, 2015 (UTC) Message Above I do not have enough knowledge of VC to say anymore, but as far as I'm aware, there were artworks for VC radio characters. His behaviour to Andre, and now towards me (demands for me to act on the incident), has resulted in a warning. As I said on UT's user talk, the warning is for his behaviour, not the edit warring. I'll leave it to you, because I won't be back until Friday. Leo68 (talk) 02:54, October 13, 2015 (UTC) Artwork Thanks for stepping into that discussion about the Amy Sheckenhausen artwork Tom. I was going to add my opinion into the mix but you more or less said it for me. I just hope this doesn't go on for much longer as it's quite frankly embarrassing. Sam Talk 16:14, October 13, 2015 (UTC) Thanks with the artwork I know I've been tough about it the other day, but thanks for seeing the rational side of it and getting rid of the fake picture of Amy. That's all I wanted all along without any incident, just to get rid of the'' (clearly) false information - Universetwisters (talk) 16:53, October 13, 2015 (UTC) RE I see that you have lifted the unjust ban on me. I appreciate that you did the responsible thing. Like I said, if you still have any second thoughts on the Myth Wiki I'd be happy to give you your position back. Boomer8 (talk) 17:59, October 13, 2015 (UTC) : Hey, I have nothing against Boomer but I thought we all voted for his ban to be permanent. AndreEagle17 21:08, October 13, 2015 (UTC) : I'm not happy about this. Jeff's block (the fourth and final) was unjust, but it doesn't change the fact that Boomer has had 3 reasonable blocks, which is automatically a ban. The Community Noticeboard vote said no to a lift, and also reccomened it was discussed before if it was brought up again. Either another vote, in which Boomer can argue his case reasonably, or we re-instate the ban again. I have nothing against Boomer either, and I wasn't paying serious attention when the blocks were happening, but the fact that he received four blocks, resulting in a ban, shows signs of a user who is not trustworthy. Leo68 (talk) 03:08, October 14, 2015 (UTC) :Hey Leon, three blocks isn't automatically a ban. Read GTA Wiki:Blocking Policy. It states 'Third block should be indefinite' - not infinite. The ban I received from Messi was completely unjust, as he was breaking the rules being uncivil to me. And most of the blocks on my block log are blocks Jeff and Messi gave me and then unblocked me minutes later after realizing that it was unfair. Jeff and Messi had some vendetta against me, and I don't have a clue why you are trying to continue this as you admitted yourself that the ban I received was unjust. This isn't a community topic; last time they voted I doubt they even looked at the reason why I was banned, as all the comments were basically the same. Vaultboy already stated that the ban was unfair; so why is this decision being questioned so much? If a senior editor can't make a judgment call without it being dissected then I don't know what to say. Boomer8 (talk) 18:34, October 15, 2015 (UTC) I don't get it With the images, what am I doimg wrong? Chris6d (talk) 21:43, October 14, 2015 (UTC) Image names confusion Not meaning to be rude, but what was wrong with the name of an image that I uploaded? I do not even remember uploading anything remotely related to a landscape of Los Santos (from GTA: San Andreas or GTA V). I believe that you may have me confused for another user. If you have not gotten me confused for another user, could you provide me with a link to the offending image? I always take great care with image names, and I am surprised to receive your message, especially under a test template sent by Sam over a month ago. UPDATE: I noticed that an exact copy of the message that you sent me was present on "Chris6d"'s Talk page, and also that the dialogue box indicating the last time that my Talk page was updated does not list your post being the latest one, even though the timestamp on your signature is more recent than the listed date in the dialogue box, leading me to believe that it is possibly a glitch. Do you have any knowledge of this? TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 09:46, October 15, 2015 (UTC) I see the problem now: somehow you added your message to the "ImageLicense" template, instead of to "Chris6d"'s Talk page. I have already fixed the issue for you. I have also added your message to "Chris6d"'s Talk page, since I assume that that was what your intention was. By the way, I know what you did wrong, as I made the mistake myself once (and immediately corrected it): you added your reply by clicking the "Edit" link next to the "Images Licensing/Naming" heading, which caused you to edit the "ImageLicense" template, instead of the Talk page it was posted on. In the future be sure to add such messages by editing the entire page, or by leaving a new message without a title. I hope that I have been of assistance. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 10:39, October 15, 2015 (UTC) RE I'm glad you're not leaving. I'll reinstate you right now. Boomer8 (talk) 17:44, October 15, 2015 (UTC) Car Merge Alex has discovered that the Manual of Style states all cars with multiple generations should be as one page, not two. This is a tired discussion, but when we spoke about it last time, you were in support, and as Alex stated. Under bureacratic veto (even though Jamal is on leave) it would be 2 to 1. I have authorized the merge, I told Alex he can do it. This is a bureaucratic decision. Leo68 (talk) 22:47, October 17, 2015 (UTC) Ok, by veto and MoS; the cars will be merged. Leo68 (talk) 19:48, October 18, 2015 (UTC) A-Z Bloody hell, what's happening to me? Since when has "B" come after "C"? Sorry 'bout that, not sure what I'm doing today... • • 19:06, October 19, 2015 (UTC) Locked Requests for Promotion page Good day Tom, I just wish to inform you that the Requests for Promotion page is still locked, despite there being one open Patroller position available. I am actually intending to re-apply for the position, but I have been unable to do so due to the locked page. Could you please unlock the page again so that I am able to apply? TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 10:13, October 27, 2015 (UTC) Thank you Tom. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 10:17, October 27, 2015 (UTC) Request for Promotion Good day, I have made a request for promotion to the position of Patroller. I have left this message to all GTA Wiki Staff and posted a copy of my application below for convenience. Please note that the timestamp on this message is current at the time of posting this message, not at the time of posting the Request for Promotion. P.S.: I apologize if you have already responded on the Requests for Promotion page; this message was sent to all members of the GTA Wiki Staff, regardless of if they have already voted. TAlim 1994 - Patroller (re-application) Good day, I wish to re-apply for the position of Patroller. My reasons remain the same as my last application, and I only wish to add two other notes: firstly, as per the advice of other Staff members, I have attempted to take a more active role as a policy enforcer since my last application, and I have issued several Image Policy reminders to the appropriate users; secondly, I have now (at the time of writing this message) made 1,097 edits on this wiki (including the creation of one new page), approximately double the number of edits made since my previous application. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 11:18, October 27, 2015 (UTC) Todo list Hey Tom, perhaps we can integrate the To-Do list into other places on the wiki, such as linking it on the Navigation bar? • • 14:42, October 27, 2015 (UTC) :I meant the bar at the top: :I think a new heading in the "Community" section, named "To-Do" should be there, and link to the new to-do list. What do you think? (Only you can edit that bar with your bcrat powers) • • 17:54, October 27, 2015 (UTC) ::I already did xD It's here. There's also subcategories for vehicles and stuff, but all you need to add is the first one I gave you here, just put "To-Do List", then link it to the aforementioned article. From there people can navigate their way through the subs anyway. :P • • 19:19, October 27, 2015 (UTC) :::Nice one mate :) Tar. 19:24, October 27, 2015 (UTC) ::::sorry to be a pest, but could you check the recent changes in the wiki activity? I made a comment on some template thingy-ma-jig that needs your attention. Also, could you add the Todo list to the "Community Messages" appearing on the right, above chat? Tar. • • 23:05, October 27, 2015 (UTC) Yup that's the one. • • 09:36, October 28, 2015 (UTC) :Thanks! • • 09:46, October 28, 2015 (UTC) Xbox One Update Brill! The new updated interface and system is much better! Runs faster too. I'm so glad they did this. • • 12:11, October 28, 2015 (UTC) Monk is a member of the Xbox Preview Program (as am I), which is why you have not received the update yet. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 23:43, October 28, 2015 (UTC) My promotion Already? Well, that was fast! Does my Staff picture have to be an artwork? TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 23:14, October 28, 2015 (UTC) I have several images that I would ''like to be my Staff picture, but I do not know if there are artworks for them: #Hydra #Savage #Jimmy Hernandez #Generic LSPD officer #P-996 LAZER I know that there is an artwork for the P-996 LAZER, but are there artworks for any of the other items that I have listed? Also, please put my flag as Singapore, not Australia. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 23:21, October 28, 2015 (UTC) Hello, not meaning to be rude, but I never got a reply back from you as to whether there is artwork for anything other than the P-996 LAZER. It seems that someone (I do not know if it was you or another Administrator or Bureaucrat) has already applied the flag changes that I asked for, and has also applied the LAZER as my artwork (which looks lovely). However, much as I like my Staff picture as it currently appears, I would still like an answer for if there are any artworks for the other items mentioned in my previous message. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 13:02, October 29, 2015 (UTC) Not even for a generic LSPD officer (similar to Monk's picture)? I am surprised. I thought that there would at least be an artwork for an LSPD officer. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 13:20, October 29, 2015 (UTC) can u do a good profile 4 me Probation extension Hello Tom, may I ask why my probation was increased by one month? I am assuming that the initial listing of my probation as two months was an error, as probations for new Patrollers normally last for three months, but I wish to confirm my assumption. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 08:58, November 2, 2015 (UTC) I am somewhat confused now: is my probation meant to be for two or three months? TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 16:03, November 2, 2015 (UTC) Thank you for clarifying. You do not need to change anything, as the probation time error has already been fixed. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 17:16, November 2, 2015 (UTC) RFP I sent in for Admin, can you vote? :) • • 16:26, November 6, 2015 (UTC) RfP I sent in for Patroller, can you vote? --MythHunter 03:34, November 7, 2015 (UTC) Dilettante Good work! I'm impressed! :) • • 18:08, November 7, 2015 (UTC) :Yeah, they're great. After the R* Editor came out, I've been trying my best on the images, I feel rather happy with them. About the detail; I think we should leave it for now, I'll see what I can do another time. Well done :) • • 18:15, November 7, 2015 (UTC) :Nice one on the R* Editor views, however, next time, I suggest spinning the camera round so the car is landscape rather than portrait, that way, we get a better view of both the top and the underside details :) • • 18:27, November 7, 2015 (UTC) Franken Stange I feel like a really, really, rude teacher xD Good work on the Franken Stange, looking good. Unfortunately I was an idiot and didn't take my "GUY 188" Plate of the Stinger GT, but everything else was stock, thankfully. Sadly I had to get rid of my $53k custom wheels only to re-buy them after the images were taken :( Monk Talk 15:03, November 8, 2015 (UTC) :Well, I'm being a bit of a stalker and looking at the RSC images before you upload them, and they're looking good, so yeah, I think the Skull will work, it is detail after all. The only other thing I could have thought of was the "Albany" writing on the rocker covers (on the engine), but the skull works just as fine. Monk Talk 15:09, November 8, 2015 (UTC) Surfer Hey Tom. Just to let you know that the photos you're adding to the Surfer page are actually of a Sentinel. Is this intentional? Sam Talk 18:16, November 8, 2015 (UTC) :Ok. Sure thing. Sam Talk 18:19, November 8, 2015 (UTC) Future Decision I've decided to stay on, but only because of an issue I can't change. I've had to quit work, and I won't be able to drive anytime soon, so it means, for now, I can be slightly more active, and I'll have more time for GTA, which may spark my interest again, but I'm still debating what we discussed before. For now, I will remain as a bureaucrat. We can discuss it more another time, in chat. Leo68 (talk) 03:23, November 16, 2015 (UTC) Leeds Heard about this? I was at college at the time, but this was right beside my apartment xD What a shame! Part of the anti-Muslim attacks perhaps? xD Monk Talk 18:32, November 19, 2015 (UTC) Regarding forming a Heist team Hello Tom, I see that you are interested in forming a Heist team. Do you wish to play on the Xbox One or Xbox 360, and what times are you free? TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 10:42, December 5, 2015 (UTC) I see that you will not be able to play for now. Never mind, please let me know if you do ever get the time to do so. Thank you. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 11:05, December 5, 2015 (UTC) RE: Leicester I know. I'm finding it hard to believe too. It's incredible, and for once it seems like we won't majorly screw it up as well. :) Sam Talk 17:18, December 16, 2015 (UTC) Admin Thanks, Tom, for updating that XD I appreciate the "vehicle admin" thing. That's my job :P Monk Talk 18:56, December 16, 2015 (UTC) Cognoscenti 55 Do you think this is funny? One of the reasons why I stopped editing here is because of the stunt you just pulled. Did you even bother to read my report? Did it make any sense to you? Or did you just feel like reverting it because you felt like it? I'm sorry, is this some kind of a joke or do you guys just no longer care about the more "average" editors of your board? This is why I've stopped. I thought you'd like to know. Have a nice day. --Zulu2065 (talk) 20:50, December 22, 2015 (UTC)-- :Look. What you changed was just not right. I wrote the original piece, i am 110% confident I am right with generations and model years of cars. Bentley's are a car I'm lucky enough to have worked on. It is fine as it is and does not need changing. :Cheers. Monk Talk 20:55, December 22, 2015 (UTC) Chat Can you come to chat? General9913 (talk) 22:19, December 23, 2015 (UTC) Excuse Me Could you lower the lock to Template:LawNav, please? Because I found another unlisted LEA. Rakisas (talk) 5:00 PM 12/30/15 :Done. Monk Talk 22:07, December 30, 2015 (UTC) RE:RE:Excuse Me Thank You. (User:Rakisas) 7:22 PM 12/30/15. :It was actually me :P Monk Talk 00:26, December 31, 2015 (UTC) Color HeyTom. My colour's not changing because I think you neeed to add me at the bottom of this . :P Guy A (Junior) - That Ferrari Guy (talk) 23:07, January 4, 2016 (UTC) FA Cup What a day! Solid Leeds win, I expect you're pleased, just hope you don't get Arsenal or City in the next round. Shame Eastleigh & Bristol had the late equalisers. Now, if Sheffield United can beat Man United... Leo68 (talk) 17:25, January 9, 2016 (UTC) Inactive Patrollers JBanton appears to have deactivated his account, and it makes me think we might as well demote Dodo as well. Last edit was November 2014, last activity was June 2015. When he was made inactive it was because he might come back, I don't think he will. If you agree, just demote him, because it may take me time to respond. I've not been particularly active myself, but I check in most days if you need get in touch. Leo68 (talk) 07:20, January 24, 2016 (UTC) about SUV Baller The articles show that I can purchase Second Gen ballers from Southern San Andreas Super Autos, but I played GTA V and GTA Online and It instead showed the first gen Baller. But that's me in last gen, so I'm not sure about the enhanced version. Rakisas (Talk) 2:49 PM 1/24/2016 New Staff picture Hello Tom. I wish to change my Staff picture to this image. Could you please change it, and crop the image so that only the two police officers are visible? Thank you. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 08:52, January 27, 2016 (UTC) By the way, with regards to Staff (or, more accurately, former Staff), "JBanton" is still showing up with the "PATROLLER" tag next to his name, despite him having been demoted and having his orange User page link reverted back to the usual green. You might wish to remove that. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 10:46, January 27, 2016 (UTC) You accidentally changed "That Ferrari Guy"'s Staff picture instead of mine. I must admit that I find the error rather humorous. Please restore "That Ferrari Guy"'s Staff picture and change mine. Thank you in advance. UPDATE: While you are at it, would you mind also re-cropping my Staff picture so that the second policeman's head is fully in the picture (remove some of the wall that the first officer is leaning on). If you would like, I can do this for you, and post an image to the wiki myself for you to upload. Thank you. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 15:11, January 27, 2016 (UTC) Here is the image that I wish to be used as my new Staff picture. By the way, you should delete these two images, as they are no longer needed. However, please do not delete my old Staff picture, as I will likely use it again at some point. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 16:30, January 27, 2016 (UTC) RE: Policy Message I would like to ask something, was the message you sent out a mass wiki-wide message, or targeted? I ask as I have not uploaded any content recently. Also, in addition, I noticed that for 'images that you have made yourself', the option for liscencing is 'public domain'. This should not be. What if perhaps, a content creator uploads content for use on this wiki but wishes to maintain that the work they created is credited appropriately. Do they not have the right to hold on to their own content? OreoToast555(Talk)(Sandbox) 02:28, January 28, 2016 (UTC) Eclipse Towers Hey I just wanted to let you know that on the Eclipse Towers page it says the apartment building is located in West Vinewood, but if you use the internet in the building it says it's in Rockford Hills, and also according to some of the property descriptions it is located in Rockford Hills. This is one of the descriptions: - Leafssuck (talk) 03:24, January 29, 2016 (UTC) *'Apartment 40, $391,000' - "Eclipse Towers on Eclipse Boulevard... This is the best address in Rockford Hills! Stand at your floor-to-ceiling windows, take in the spectacular panoramic views, pour yourself a drink and toast how amazing your life is while you look down on everybody else. Includes a 10-car garage." '' I think then that part of the article should probably be changed, from West Vinewood to Rockford Hills. Thanks. - Leafssuck (talk) 03:24, January 29, 2016 (UTC) MOS Hope you don't mind but I updated the Vehicle MOS due to the discussion and agreement with the lads seen here. It matches what me and Wild did with the variants recently. I can foresee a stampede of riots from the Community and Staff :/ Monk Talk 16:39, February 1, 2016 (UTC) Complications Screenshots Nice screenshots of the mission. If you're going to do more missions, skip Chop mission as I have already done and uploaded screenshots months ago (so did for Complications but w/e) - Screenshot 1, there is a total of 31 if you'll be editing the page and adding screenshots on the way. 16:40, February 2, 2016 (UTC) :Hey man, you taking these screenshots yourself on XB1? Guy A (Junior) - That Ferrari Guy (talk) 23:06, February 2, 2016 (UTC) :Ah! That makes more sense now. I was wondering why the sizes were like 1270px instead of 1920x1080px xD no problem :P Guy A (Junior) - That Ferrari Guy (talk) 23:17, February 2, 2016 (UTC) Neighbourhood Why were my edits reverted? Rarely is the spelling of neighbourhood with the 'u' used nowadays :We accept both British English and American English here, therefore your changes were unnecessary. Guy A (Junior) - That Ferrari Guy (talk) 21:40, February 4, 2016 (UTC) ::I Was thinking in regards to your revert; since the place is based on a location in the US, wouldn't the American spelling (aka neighborhood) make more sense? I could understand the other spelling if it was GTA London, but... (Spoken with the Admin on this and he agrees, but said I should ask your thought since you reverted it-it's visible on my page). CelticDragon0 (talk) 22:01, February 4, 2016 (UTC) WHAT DID I DO!!!! Unblock me... I was kicked for being in the chat. And you like... I don't care.. And it's not over, I was blocked too... Mant http://gta.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Mantiix Block him on Myths Wiki too. Guy A (Junior) - That Ferrari Guy (talk) 15:16, February 9, 2016 (UTC) Vehicles in GTA IV Images Hey mate. I might as well redo them all as they're all bad sizes (don't fit consistently into the table), they almost all have a player or two inside, and many of them are rather bad quality. Thanks for the list tho. Monk Talk 10:01, February 14, 2016 (UTC) What ''actually happened In no particular order. Sure you can order it chronologically using basic sense. Monk Talk 20:39, February 17, 2016 (UTC) Armored Vehicles I figured I'd leave it to you or Jamal. I'm not that active right now and the last time I tried redesigning a page I broke it lol (when I renamed Legendary Motorsport I turned it into a series of redirects to a broken link). You'll need to inform others of the off site veto, but if you haven't seen it yet, Jamal added a third yes so it was a majority. Leo68 (talk) 04:21, February 22, 2016 (UTC) RE: Ammu-Nation Clothing Images Yeah, I'll get those. I should upload them sometime this week. 16:43, February 23, 2016 (UTC) Now listen I know you are not Vstf but why am I still banned across wikia and most of all not here the ban expired (I was banned across wikia then it expired thankfully) but I'm still banned on every wiki but this one SOME OF WHICH I Never visited! Somehow though I can still post in this wiki and it's not in anyone's block log Vstf local or otherwise pls tell wikia this mystery again my wiki wide block expired days ago and these are wikis I'm new to plus it isn't in the block log so I don't think it's a local ban tell wikia this pls so they can unban me sincerely teep123op1 Confusion Hey, I was browsing through my contributions and saw a block log which says that I misbehaved in chat and I am banned for infinite time, I mean, why? I never did anything such. Ali Rocky (talk) 22:50, February 24, 2016 (UTC) :You were banned for joining the chat merely to 'spy' on Tom and other users - this is intimidation. And since you said 'you weren't bothered about this Wiki' numerous times, I really don't see why you're bothered enough to bring this up again - or why you're even bothered you're blocked here. Monk Talk 23:10, February 24, 2016 (UTC) :So I am blocked on an speculation that I was spying, why would I spy, is this some kind of government agency? I am calling for an unblock on the chat, because I don't see any reason in having me blocked on the chat, I never behaved uncivil here, all I want to say is that the policy is getting abused by having me blocked and of course, I am a part of the community, good or bad, upto you. And if you're so interested in not getting me unblocked, can I hear the crime that I commit here? I am confused because I never attempted anything as such. Ali Rocky (talk) 23:25, February 24, 2016 (UTC) ::Absolutely not happening. You cannot come here stating you are not coming to spy after the given events at GTA Myths Wiki. And you thinking you can call orders around here when users like me and my brother get zero say in this kind of issue on the Myths Wiki is completely unjust. This is further disruption of the situation. You blocked me and my brother for disruption on your wiki, so perhaps you should stop disrupting the situation here otherwise the main block will be re-added. I am not tolerating this. Monk Talk 23:43, February 24, 2016 (UTC) ::Alright Monk, if my block makes you feel satisfied and happy, then I am happy with that. Just take care of yourself, I don't want to hurt you by joining the chat though. I was just concerned about the policy and my adaption on another wiki, maybe declined because of this but if you're happy, I am happy, even if it costs me :). Take care and God Bless. Ali Rocky (talk) 23:47, February 24, 2016 (UTC) :::Thank you. I have nothing against you or your religion and I understand any religious person believes their religion comes first. Monk Talk 23:49, February 24, 2016 (UTC) :::But I want hear Vault and Leon Davis's verdict on this, as they are the head admins of the website and can explain, alter, leave or do anything, keeping in view the policy and actual facts instead of emotions and fury. I'll wait for their response. Ali Rocky (talk) 00:00, February 25, 2016 (UTC) ::::I'll unblock you, because if it is like Monk and Ferrari's block on the Myths Wiki, then it is a case of they shouldn't be blocked, which would mean you don't deserve to be blocked on this wiki. If there is any further disruption then the block will be re-added. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 07:58, February 25, 2016 (UTC) Chat Hey Vault, I was banned from the chat, idk why, Monk started threatening me to show something that I didn't get, and Ferrari told me to get the hell out, I was hurt but I didn't comment, as I said that it's not good to report senior staff around here, but they just banned me. I told Monk to not about it because Vault prohibits but he said something harsh and said that no one has sense around here. I don't get it Vault, is this fair? This is GTA Wiki, why bring issues of some other website on here?Ali Rocky (talk) 18:53, February 25, 2016 (UTC) :For the record, he caused disruption again and started critizing the wiki. We have other users to support this. Monk Talk 18:57, February 25, 2016 (UTC) Thanks! :) Kitzushita (talk) 20:33, February 25, 2016 (UTC)Kitzushita RfP Hey man. I went for Bcrat, could you vote? Monk Talk 12:16, February 28, 2016 (UTC) Excuse me When I was playing GTA V, I come across a Female Paek Ranger. When jerked her off, she just shot me on sight. What's strange is that I diddn't get a wanted level, and the park ranger was shown as a red dot on the mini map. So I did some expermenting. When I called 911, she diddn't respond. Instead, the typical police officers showed up while she just stood there. Also, when she attacked me, the officers engaged her or when the officers are attacking me, she attacked the officers. But this just me in last gen consoles, I'm not sure if this occurs in next gen or PC versions. User:Rakisas (talk) 11:15 AM 2/28/2016. :This just happens when I tick off a female park ranger, but for the male park rangers I get a wanted level and he is represented as a flashing dot as normal. I believe the male park rangers are programmed to be counted counted law enforcement while the female park rangers are as you said,counted as normal, but hostile-reacting pedestrians. Also, the female park rangers attacking police officers seems to mirror security guards attacking LCPD officers in GTA IV. User:Rakisas (talk) 12:13 AM 2/28/2016. Hey Bro Long time no see as well. I've been quite busy and I lost my motivation to keep editing but I gotten it back again. (Ray boccino (talk) 14:19, March 2, 2016 (UTC)) Regarding my Community Noticeboard proposal Good day. I apologise if this comes across as impolite, but I have made a proposal on the Community Noticeboard that has (as of the sending of this message) been running for over a week, and has so far only received three votes (four if one were to count myself). I am anxious to have the vote closed so that I will know if I should or should not implement the proposed changes. Could all Staff members please vote on my proposal? Thank you. P.S.: I apologise if you have already voted, as I have sent this message to all Staff members. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 14:03, March 24, 2016 (UTC) CNB Not sure what happened but you messed the coding up on your vote. Could you fix it? Mr. Ferrari (talk) 21:15, March 24, 2016 (UTC) RfP Hey bro. I went for Patroller, could you vote?-- [[User:MythHunter 007|'MythHunter 007']] [[User talk:MythHunter 007|'Talk']] 05:08, March 27, 2016 (UTC) MW at War Again Hey VaultBoy, check this thread AwesomeBoy is again out of control. http://gta-myths.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:40272 -- [[User:MythHunter 007|'MythHunter 007']] [[User talk:MythHunter 007|'Talk']] 06:13, April 15, 2016 (UTC) :Absolute chaos. This is what happens when you get a bunch of kids to Administrate a wiki. Monk Talk 07:13, April 15, 2016 (UTC) I am not a kid.-- [[User:MythHunter 007|'MythHunter 007']] [[User talk:MythHunter 007|'Talk']] 08:10, April 15, 2016 (UTC) ::See what I mean? It's this level of contentious all MW Staff have (except bcrats and Matt :P). I never said you were a kid, I said collectively. The fact you easily get offended by such nonsense just shows how incapable you are (again, not "you" specifically, "you" collectively) Monk Talk 09:26, April 15, 2016 (UTC) :::Monk has got a point, any tiny thing and someone manages to find some way to take offence from it and then a whole war happens. The GTA MW staff needs a serious revamp in my opinion. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) ::::So, what are you going to do?-- [[User:MythHunter 007|'MythHunter 007']] [[User talk:MythHunter 007|'Talk']] 09:40, April 15, 2016 (UTC) :::::I really don't know. I'm struggling to get my head around how people managed to once again turn a small warning into a massive argument. I'm gonna have to take a longer look. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 09:44, April 15, 2016 (UTC) ::::: This is pretty childish btw and is what Monk was talking about. A tiny thing taken to such a high level as people resigning. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 09:48, April 15, 2016 (UTC) :::::Okay, I am sorry about my childish behavior.-- [[User:MythHunter 007|'MythHunter 007']] [[User talk:MythHunter 007|'Talk']] 09:55, April 15, 2016 (UTC) --GTAFan86 (talk) 17:44, April 19, 2016 (UTC) Hi. I neeed some information about Vandalism. Can you inform me? I'm new here and i don't know about wiki. I did some changes in my page but i can't noticed about vandalism thanks to monk to warn me about vandalism i did. I just need some information. If you inform me i can free to contact any problems or suggestions. Thanks. RE: Vandalism Monk already talks me about vandalism. But thank you too :) GTAFanBoy86 (talk) 17:07, April 20, 2016 (UTC)